Yggdrasil & Perdition
by Kevo2286
Summary: A small guild named perdition has three characters online when the game ends. This is a tale about them and how it affects the main story.
1. Chapter 1

My attempt at a fanfic. Wrote this on my phone. Please feel free to criticize and leave suggestions as I've never done this before and I'd like to know if I'm good or just boring/horrible lol. Enjoy!

Illysium 

Skeleton warrior

Dark warrior 10 levels

Unholy knight 10 levels

Scourge of death 10 levels

Unholy Champion 10 levels

Beserker 5 levels

Brawler 5 levels

A full black plated unholy knight rode down a moonlit path by a marsh in the grasslands at an unnaturally fast speed.

A huge double sided battle axe with a eerie blue aura seeping out of it and beautifully crafted designs running up the handle all the way to a lit up skull at the top in the middle hung on his back.

The armor itself had skulls on the shoulder pads that lit up from the sockets and a pale blue aura sorrounded the death knight and two red eye sockets glaring out from the helm that covered his face. An unholy skeleton warrior. It was the last day of the game and yet here he was just trying to PK (player kill) anyone and anything he could. Yes, he was that type of person.

Ah, it's been a good run, Illysium thought of his former adventures with pride. Hardly anyone was on the server and the ones that are were hardly worth a second thought. He wouldn't ask questions he would obliterate anyone that got in his way. Not to say he wouldn't study someone at least a little before attacking most of the time.

He was not an idiot that would run in blindly swinging as much as he wanted to for no good reason. Or at least he thought that. And it was true to some extent. After all, he had been playing through these last few years and he knew better. The pain that built up inside him for all the effort he put into his character. All the progress was for nought. He wished he could have more time and see his friends again.

Only one person was online in his small guild. The crazy thing about this guild was they didn't discriminate by race. He judged people by there character. It so happened that the only person online was a elven paladin. Which was like the opposite of him. Elrood was his name. They actually played other games together and decided why not? He liked him because he never lost spirit after a hard loss and was always down for anything going on in the guild. It was hard to find players like that. The type that were always there no matter what happened.

{Kimorock has just logged on}

Kimorock was a Minotaur warrior, the guy who led raids and tanked for his guild. He was hard on everyone but his heart was in the right place and illysium felt he hard on people rightfully so. Even that one time when he made a whiny new member cry then quit the game. After that they didn't allow kids to join.

Illysium messaged Kimorock

[hey man, how's it going? Long time no see!]

{yeah I know, I almost didn't log on but I just had to since it's the last day!}

{yeah I know.. I wish it wasn't, idk what I'll do now}

{you can always look me up w'ell find a new game}

{ yeah I know, I was just thinking about all the good times we had}

{ it sure was great while it lasted }

{I know what we can do before shutdown}

{let me guess-}

Illysium then messsaged the only two people on in the guild.

{ Guys, lets all meet at the guild spot I got an idea}

This was a spot where the guild on multiple occasions battled for certain rewards and ranks. Mostly for fun just to see who was the best in the guild. Illysium was highly competitive at this. And loved to duel.

Elrood almost instantly said, {Okay!}

Kimorock also agreed.

The "guild spot" he was talking about was a fenced off hill. It was by a npc farm 2 miles outside an city by the desert of Entaro dunes. It was a nice spot where one could relax and do whatever because not many people knew about it. Yggdrasil was huge but, illysium's guild Perdition didn't have a guild base so this was pretty much it. They didn't have enough members or gold for it.

They would spend time practicing techniques and talking strategy here but most of their time and money went to forming party's and buying potions and other things that would help them PK/PvP. The first to arrive was illysium. Riding up the hill on his steed, an undead horse with rotting flesh to where you could see the bones in certain parts that wasn't covered in black plate armor with glowing blue eyes.

The second to show up was elrood, an elf with a holy aura around him almost angelic looking, a crusaders warhorse in golden plate armor all around including himself. He had golden blonde hair and a narrow face with angular cheekbones. He tried to make his character look like nobility with an air of arrogance that looked like he was looking down on you as an inferior life form. But his personality was the opposite as a very humble guy.

"Hey Illy how's it going?"

"I've been alright how about you?"

"I'm so tired, I just want to goto bed, but I will stay up to enjoy these last moments with everyone"

"Hell yeah, I'm glad you're here man."

Then a huge Minotaur around two and a half meters long came up the hill. A demihuman with full plate silver armor, a tower shield and a great sword with a red aura. No helmet, just horns.

Kimorock used one of his battle roars then said, "The star of this guild has arrived!"

Illysium did a sigh emote while elrood started clapping not so exaggeratedly. He was a nice guy and thought highly of Kimorock.

How could a human player, demihuman and a heteromorphic player get along let alone be in the same guild? They knew each other from other games and decided to go out of the norm and find a guild that didn't care what race you were as long as you wanted to PvP/PK and was level 100. Of course you had to have a good personality too.

Kimorock asked," So what are we doing?"

Illysium then reached in his inventory and set out a 20x use magic liquor bottle. He grabbed his favorite fireworks he'd been saving forever and started popping them off.

"Just some New Years stuff from last year I saved, been waiting for a good time to use these"

Everyone cheered and started drinking, it sucked that illysium was undead so it didn't affect his character but he soon saw kimorock and elrood characters slowly losing motor control of theres and it was funny.

"Only a few more minutes to go and that's it guys."

"Yeah."

"Never been much for words just action huh Illy?"

"I'm just sad that it's finally ending but I'm glad you guys are here. Thanks.."

"hah! Don't worry we'll have plenty more adventures together".

Elrood stumbled over Kimorock.

"This is so stupid, why would anyone want to do this?! I can't stand losing control of my character!"

"You never had much good control over him in the first place noob", said Kimorock.

"Oh whatever you overgrown cow! Why would you pick that kinda character anyways".

"Strength, intimidation, no one messes with a Minotaur warrior!"

Illysium then said, "This is my last and best one, cheers guys."

5

4

3

2

BOOM

1

12:00

In a flash there surroundings changed. The first to notice was Illysium. They were in a grassy plains on the outlines of a forest.

"What the hell, did we just teleport?"

" ughhh, so pretty -why do I feel like this"? Elrood was actually drunk. Then he stumbled again and hit a tree then fell over and knocked out"

"HAHAHA, -WHATS with MY DEEP VOICE?!" Yelled Kimorock. Holy shi-

The usual blue aura around illysium flashed bright.

Silence..

"stop playing around elrood!"

"This is some next level shit, whoa, I'm feeling different.."

"AHH" 

Illysium's aura flashed again.

"Calm down kimo, is elrood okay?"

"Oh, he's okay just sleeping, ugh I wonder why he's so drunk and I'm just tipsy, the lightweight! What kinda shit is this?"

"I blame those shitty devs, but for some reason I don't think this is a game anymore."

Illysium had read a bunch of fiction novels and manga's about nanobots malfunctioning and things like this happening.

"You don't think this is a game anymore?"

"Your mouth is moving."

"You're right, I was freaking out and didn't notice, mass teleportation into a different area of a new game maybe? While Kimorock was examining himself in shock.

"Perhaps, but this seems way too real.. can you feel the difference? I would be off worse than you if my undead suppression didn't kick in."

Kimorock was starting to get tired. "What the hell is going on?! Wake up elrood you drunk! I don't feel so good.. How can you be so calm about this!?"

"It's okay I'll use one of my items I never had use for to summon a tent. Go to sleep I'll keep a look out. I'm not tired in the least bit. I'm gonna have a look around."

Illysium bid Kimorock goodnight while looking at his skeletal hands. "This is crazy.." Then he started to scan the surrounding area and found a hill to get a better look.

"Can't leave those two alone."

I wonder if if I can use my powers, illysium thought deep about summonin his undead ghoul companion which was apart of his unholy knight class abilities. Came in very handy but would always follow him..

he summoned the undead and black liquid oozed up from the ground. Then a undead ghoul appeared out of it. It had patches of skin here and there, rotten flesh and organs hanging out. It was even uglier in real life and stinky. He then felt a connection to the ghoul. It was the strangest thing ever but somehow he knew what to do. The ghoul and his thoughts were connected.

An unholy knights ghoul wasn't the strongest companion, only level 90 and it had a moderate attack and defense. It's strong points were it's abilities one that could stun most players for a few seconds and taunt. Also it had a ability to sacrifice itself and heal for half of Illysium's HP. And last but not least it could enrage and grow twice it's size for x2 damage for a little bit.

"Massster"

"Whoa, cool! I shall name you patches!"

"as you ssay" the ghoul replied in a harsh barely audible voice.

What? He's talking to me and can follow commands?!

"Very well, Patches guard this camp and my friends with your life. I shall scout the area."

"Yess masster"

He then summoned his undead horse and galloped off into the night.

It wasn't long before he sensed lifeforms in the vicinity of his position after traveling approximate one kilometer around there position in the plains. He saw a man in a extravagent butlers suit. The man seemed out of place and started walking up towards Illysium.

The next day..

The elf elrood woke up next to a Minotaur looking down on him.

"I'm gonna cook ye! Get in my belly!" Kimorock said in a deep terrifying voice.

"AHH What the hell is that"?! When he saw the Minotaur beside him and then fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

I really do hope everyone likes this story, let me know if you do please and I'll keep making more and improving! All constructive criticism is appreciated! And thanks so much for reading, it means a lot.

In The Great Tomb of Nazarick

"It's about time for him to return."

Just then Momonga saw Sebas running over to them, until he reached the guardians genuflecting before Momonga and went to one knee aswell.

"Momonga-sama forgive my lateness."

"It's fine. Then, report on the surrounding conditions."

Sebas raised his head and looked at the surrounding guardians.

"The situation is critical, so obviously the floor guardians would need to know aswell."

"Yes. To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in each direction is plain with no signs of man-made structures, but I did encounter a strong being of unimaginable strength.

Momonga's non-existent heart skipped a beat.

"What happened?! Was kind of being was it, and was it hostile towards you?"

Sebas gulped, sweat starting to pour from his forehead.

"No. It was an undead being like yourself."

Some of the guardians gasped others seemed disturbed.

"I greeted him and asked him who he was and what his business here might be. I sensed no hostility coming from him but he had a unholy power inside him."

"How strong do you think he might be?"

"I felt his power would almost be on par with you Momonga-sama, he was indeed a Dangerous-"

Albedo raised her head with a look of disgust, "that's blasphemous! How dare you-

"Quiet Albedo! Don't interrupt Sebas. Please continue, did you extend a offer to come back here with you?"

Albedo's head was as low as it could go and everyone stiffened up frozen in fear, especially Sebas who was sweating bullets.

He felt a twinge of regret after seeing there reactions but this was a serious matter.

Momonga was worried about this unknown being being a enemy player or by the way Sebas said "unholy power." Whoever it could be must know how how he got here.

Sebas continued, "Yes I did extend an offer but he refused saying thanks but he couldn't possibly trust a stranger apparently he had friends waiting for him."

So there's more, Momonga thought.. I need to investigate this further.

"He then summoned an undead horse with horns with a strange aura around it and took off faster than I could keep up with, I'm sorry Momonga-sama."

"It's ok thank your for your hard work, we need to find out more about this strange being and who he is with. I'll make it our upmost priority, Guardians increase the security of each floor to the maximum level! I want to find out everything about our situation and who this being is. Which direction did he go?"

Back at the three companions base camp.

Illysium said, "okay kimo you had your fun, look at the poor guy. You scared him to death, not that it was ever hard to."

For someone that could only heal and have minimal offensive abilities with the way Elrood created his character. It wasn't that hard for someone who didn't have to worry about running out of mana to kill him. Especially since Illysium had ways to slowly heal himself (he didn't like sacrificing his ghoul) unlike Kimorock who relied on burst damage and limited potion use. Of course Kimorock as a tank could take more burst damage than Illysium easily since he had way higher defense. They both could wipe the floor with a healer that had minimal offensive capabilities. Not that it wouldn't take time because he did have plate armor aswell.

Kimorock said, "That was funny as hell, I could get used to this."

"Bet you couldn't do that to me, eh well I was always a insomniac anyways... I just can't ever seem to get good sleep."

"Must be because your undead now foreal, I don't know what's worse being the way I am or like you.. No offense bro but your just a pile of bones, how does it even feel?"

"Actually I kinda like it, never wanted to eat the garbage rations from our failing world. I hated sleeping when I could be having fun with my bros."

Elrood started getting up barely able to hold himself, probably still hungover with Kimorock laughing.

"Why would you do that?"

Illysium's familiar voice said, "Hey it's okay he's just messing with you it's us."

"Why are we still here? What the hell is going on!"

Kimo said, "calm down, I'm sorry I couldn't resist. We're still inside the game for some reason."

"Really? Why? What are we going to do?"

Illysium said, "There's not much we can do, we just have to adapt. I met with someone interesting last night. You won't believe this."

"Who was it?"

"Sebas the head butler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick."

Elrood gasped and Kimorock's eyes grew wide and he said. "OH shit!"

"We need to get out of here ASAP!"

"Relax, I used special anti detection cash items so they can't find us, I'm not a newbie at this."

"Yeah but we're talking about Ainz Ooal Gown here, can't be too careful."

"We don't know if they know about the great raid we created."

"It's ok if he says it is kimo!"

Back in golden years of Yggdrasil the three guys were responsible for starting the huge groups of around 1,500 players and npcs of mixed races. The way they pulled it off was there contacts with the humans, Demi-humans and hetermorphics.. They were definitely good at motivating groups of people to get together for this one conquest. After all it was an once in a lifetime raid.

It took them weeks to get everything and everyone in order for this epic battle. 8 guilds and hundreds of npcs combined plus other random players. It probably why they failed because word got out and Ainz Ooal Gown had ample time to prepare for it. Even though they failed most in Perdition (a small group) stuck together and was able to run out before the final battle with Victim. Illysium made sure after the fifth floors hard fought battle to keep his group back a little bit and on high alert to know the way out. He knew a losing battle when he saw it.

They knew things were going to get bad quick. None of them ever met Sebas or the battlemaids, but as soon as Illysium heard the name Nazarick his mind raced to find a excuse to turn down his offer. He didn't know how many members from Momonga's guild made it to this world but he didn't want to find out so he kindly turned him down saying he couldn't and summoned his steed as fast as he could. There was no way the head butler would be able to catch up to him while he rode his steed that was faster than the wind.

"So what's the plan Illy?" Elrood asked.

"We go in the opposite direction of Nazarick, I don't want to deal with them, it's way too dangerous."

Kimorock said, "Damn straight, I don't want to be around any longer than I have to. I'm starving, do we have any food? I could eat a cow."

"Really?"

"What? It's not like I care unless it can talk!"

After that everyone set out, Kimorock didn't have a horse like the other two. Instead he summoned a giant triceratops covered in black battle armor. It was a impressive beast and more agile than one would think. The other two's horses were still much faster especially with there respective passive abilities so they had to slow down slightly for him.

And thus, they began their journey..

Meanwhile back in Nazarick, Ainz and Sebas are looking into the mirror of viewing..

Ainz was stressing out because he couldn't find the person Sebas was talking about. He was almost positive it was a player.

"Sebas"

"Yes lord Momonga?"

"What kind of weapon did this undead skeleton have?"

"A huge double-side axe with a skull, it also had a sickly blue smoke coming out of it. It was a truely fearsome weapon if I do say so myself."

He felt like a puppet who's strings had been cut.

Ainz had been stressing all night over the incident, he just knew something was off and he had to find out. He thought it was likely this knight knew something about the strange circumstances of his predicament. That description of the weapon seemed so familiar, but from where?

"I know that axe from somewhere but I can't remember. Hmm what's this, some kind of parade?"

It was a bright sunny day in E-Rantel, things had been going bad for the adventurer Kaiel lately. Him and his other two companions had been just hunting goblins and the occasional orgre or two. He was walking towards the adventurers guild to see if anything interesting was posted on the board. He had a team of three including himself as warrior. There was also a mage and priest on his team which was called Lights Haven. A gold ranked team.

When he got to the guild he saw a request for gold ranked adventures to help clear out a cave that was to be mined of rare resources and not taken yet! He decided to get together with his team to discuss things at the usual tavern. The tavern in question was called The Crows Nest. When he got there he was greeted right away by the bartender. He was a regular there.

"If it isn't Kaiel! Here for the usual?" The bartender asked.

The tavern in question was not the best but he liked the brew, Kaiel was a drunk.

"Do you even have to ask at this point?"

The bartender nodded and poured a mug. Kaiel was depressed about his situation in life right now. But never opened up with anyone about it he just held it in.

After the three had been traveling for some time the group came upon some adventurers. A priest, mage and warrior. A simple group. They were well armed and equipped, but of course that paled in comparison to what they soon saw.

The three players sensed them first and approached cautiously. The adventurers were on high alert.

Kimorock said, "Let me handle this, we don't want them to cower in fear from the undead. He then got off his mount patted it on the head and took off towards the group.

Elrood asked, "You sure this is a good idea? He's a huge beast after all."

Illysium replied, "Just keep an eye out, we need to be cautious he has the highest defence out of all of us. We're to lookout just in case something happens."

Kaiel was in a good mood today, nothing could ruin his elation! He found out they might be getting some good coin today. The mining cave they were headed to was only guarded by a goblin tribe. Nothing they couldn't deal with. And when they returned they would celebrate! It was good to be alive, and when he finally got back he could take his daughter out for a change. He hasn't been seeing her a lot lately after her mom died. He knew how lonely she must be but Kaiel just was too busy trying to make money so they could survive and pay taxes. He even thought he might become a worker but he didn't want to do that unless he had no other choice.

then they heard something big coming.

Kimorock was a big fellow and still not used to the fact his body was real now so it was quite intimidating when the adventures heard the stomping and he jumped out of the trees.

"HEEEY YOU!" I WAS WONDER-

The priest shouted, "BEASTMEN it's an ambush!"

The mage yelled' "Take this you beast!" And cast a fireball at him. He instinctively raised his magic shield. Thanks to the properties of this special shield it glowed red and deflected all tier 6 magic and lower so Kimorock had no need for his magic resistance passive which just would of negated it. The foolish mage was taken by surprised and burned to death. The foolish priest raised his staff and started casting a offensive spell [smite] as Kaiel watched all of this dumbfounded. He was entranced by the silver gleaming armor the beast wore. It was not an ordinary foe, it seemed more like the king of the beastman tribe he's never seen before.

A true warrior always runs first into battle.

The priest asked, "Kaiel what are you- AHH!"

Kimorock then used his warrior skill [Intercept] on the priest before he could do anything else crazy. He didn't want him to doing anything else stupid so Kimorock decided to stun him. It sent him flying. From the adventurers point of view it looked like the beast teleported to there healers position and rammed him then the ground behind him started flying up in the air in a line after a delayed reaction to his speed. To The players Kimorock just moved super fast. Kaiel was so stunned he couldn't even move. How could things turn out like this?

"Whoops, didn't mean to send that guy flying but he overreacted first. I had no choice."

"Please spare me, I have a daughter waiting for me at home!" Kaiel put his weapon on the ground. How could he fight against this monstrosity. What did he do to deserve this?

"Well that depends on you, I need you to answer some questions for me, I'm new around here. Come on out guys, these weaklings don't pose a threat!"

"C'mon Elrood, let's go." Illysium covered his face with a mask.

When he saw the light and dark knights he knew that he wasn't dealing with ordinary beings. And so they learned everything they could from Kaiel and even took his map. He was in bad shape after witnessing in his friends die and falling into despair. But he was determined to do what he could to avoid there wrath. He just wanted to make it home to his precious daughter. He would quit drinking if he could survive this.

"So where do such powerful people like you come from?"

"Elrood replied, " Oh another world! We're trying to find our way back home!."

Kaiel was shocked to his core and left speechless.

Illysium said, " Why did you tell him that?! Now we have to get rid of him!"

Then Kimorock punched Illysium on the shoulder.

"Hey ain't no need for that, everyone will think he's crazy"

"Let's just give him some gold for the trouble and to keep his mouth shut."

"What if someone finds out about us? Then what?!"

"Nah, it'll be okay. Here you go will this be enough?"

Elrood handed him 150 gold coins thinking it was hardly anything.

Kaiel eyes grew wide at the small fortune and accepted it.

"Don't worry I won't say anything! I'll just tell them the mission was a failure and my comrades died valiantly in battle!"

On his way back to E-Rantel Kaiel went straight home to his daughter after talking to the adventures guild. They ate good that night and it was his last time drinking. His worries were allievated for now...


End file.
